Beasts of Mythrolhia: Episode 2; Disciplined and Ferals
By Terrarian Pony WARNING: This story may include violence, gore, romance, same gender romance, ponies, references to several video games, and possibly PINKIE PIE! If anypony is offended by any of the content listed above, than please turn back now. You have been warned. Previously Story: Terrarian Pony presents... Beasts of Mythrolhia Episode 2 Disciplined and Ferals ... Frosty had learned a lot about beasts during orientation. Long story short, beasts were once known for ravaging the land, and taking what was theirs. But that apparently was only half the story. Most beasts had lived in the shadows out of fear, wanting nothing more than to live amongst pony kind as equals, but instead being cast out, and were referred to as monsters. Until the monster hunters had reformed 200 years ago, and made up an agreement with a bunch beast representatives. This series of documents were known, as the "DawnBeast Agreement". It was hard work, but thanks to the reformed monster hunters, now known as "The Dawn Ponies", and cooperation with many beasts of Mythrolhia, Mythrolhia itself became moderately peaceful between beasts and ponies. There were many other subjects on the beasts of Mythrolhia, but one that caught her attention most, was about disciplined, vs ferals. Disciplined are beasts that are able to mostly control their beast abilities, and are fit to coexist with ponies. Ferals however, have no control over themselves and/or their abilities. That's not to say that all ferals are not in control of their actions, though. Most ferals will attack anypony on site, weather they are beast or not. Other ferals, however, are driven by either power, fear, or insanity, and usually attack from the shadows, catching their victims off guard. Feralism can happen in a number of ways. If a beast happens to lose all sense of awareness, and control of their body, they would be labeled feral. Same is true even if the beast is aware of thier actions, and has complete control over their body, but their actions show signs of insanity or intent on harming others. Ferals are to be dealt with depending on their state of mind. If they are just insane, the Dawn Ponies have a correctional facility they use to "correct" their state of mind before they're feralism becomes worse. It is rumored to have worked before. If they are not in control of their actions, however, then they are to be dealt with, with lethal force. There is no known cure. Between feral and disciplined, is what they call newborn. Newborn is when a beast has transfered it's gift, (or in some ponies' cases, it's curse) to another pony, that pony is reborn as soon as the transfer is complete. Beasts do not always come in the form of ponies. Vampires can sometimes be found in the form of a griffon, zebra, deer, or even a dragon. Werewolves can sometimes, but very rarely, be found in the form of a zebra, yak or a kirin. Apparently, there are also other races unfamiliar to Frosty, that weren't classified as beasts. For example, bat ponies are often mistaken as beasts, but are actually within the classification of "pony". Dryads, like Lost Knowledge, despite their appearances as earth ponies, are classified as "nymphs", as well as being under the classification of "magical creatures", due to their abilities of using earth magic, despite not having horns, or any type of magic focus. Though, dryads do have the ability to grown vines from their bodies, as if they were tentacles. While kirin are somewhat in the "pony" category, their draconic, lion-like form, and flame abilities put them in the "beast" category as well. Though kirin are known for their ability to catch fire when enraged, they cannot technically go feral. After a long day of learning all about the "Beasts of Mythrolhia", Frosty went back to Lost's place, and just plopped down on the couch for a rest. The dryad walked up towards the half-asleep werewolf. Frosty:" What do you want? Isn't enough that you've lied to me, for two days straight?" Lost lowered her gaze to the floor. Seeing this, Frosty felt just as guilty for saying such a thing. Frosty:" I'm sorry. I guess I should let you explain yourself, before making accusations. Especially after you let me, a total stranger from another continent, into your house." Lost:" I... I appreciate that sentiment." She lifted her to meet Frosty's gaze. Frosty saw a hint of a "I am ready to burst into tears" face. Lost:" I didn't want to lie. Lying is terrible. Yet, I do it all time to protect my therapy clients. But this is different. I was practically forced to lie to you, until the Dawn Ponies grabbed you. They wanted to make sure you got comfortable before they took you." Frosty:" What do you mean you were forced?" Lost:" Rose Thorn relies on deception to make things go her way. But to do that, she forces others to do something, to ensure that her deception succeeds." Lost nearly tripped on her dress, and decided that sitting would be better. Lost:" I didn't like it, one bit. Lying to authority figures is a lot easier than lying to a friend. I only hope you still consider me a friend after what happened." Frosty:" Why doesn't somepony do something about it, then?" Lost:" They say everypony has loose ends. But Rose... she isn't everypony." Frosty put a hoof on Lost's shoulder, and spoke in soft tone. Frosty:" Something in your voice tells you're afraid of her." Tears began to finally leak from Lost's eyes. Lost:" Everyone is. Even the ponies who work for her. She has almost complete immunity for her actions. She says her mission is better the lives of beasts, and keep the peace between them and ponies, but half the stuff she says is lies. Like any other bureaucracy, the Dawn Ponies somehow cover up major events to make things go their way. It's all about political control." Frosty's ears folded to the sides of her head. Why would anypony want to do that? Why didn't she understand? Is that how Princess Celestia and the other princesses who rule Equestria do so well to maintain order, and gain the love of other ponies? Surely not Twilight... right? Frosty:" I'm sorry. You were only lying to protect yourself. And your friends. And me. But if everypony knows about beasts, how come I haven't seen them?" Lost:" Beasts don't usually show their true forms a lot in front of normal ponies. It helps keeps the fuse between beast and pony at bay." Frosty:" How do vampires and werewolves get along here?" Lost:" The Dawn Ponies make them. The two beast races tend to fuss a lot about each other, but never really do anything about it. I'd say it's all bark and no bite, but I think it's actually a good thing." Frosty:" So what about all the metal ponies? Are they some sort of... golems or something?" Lost:" Hmm? Them? Well... something like that. Those are what we call equedroids. Robots. Machines built and programmed to communicate with ponies, and do things for them. I swear this generation of ponies is becoming so lazy." Frosty felt hurt by that. Lost's eyes widened. Lost:" N-no! I meant... not all ponies. I didn't mean you. I'm sure you're an upstanding... hardworking citizen." Frosty felt slightly better about that. Frosty:" Why would we use these... robots, to do stuff for us?" Lost shrugged. Lost:" Because they aren't actually alive. It's sort of like what you said. A golem. No life, no emotion, and programmed to follow orders. I don't know anything about the science of robotics, but I do know they aren't scientifically alive, so it is, in no way considered slavery. The problem in the matter, is that ponies waste too many bits on a peace of metal to do things for them, that they can do themselves. My mother always said, 'if you have four legs, you can do it yourself'." Frosty:" Your mom sounds pretty smart. I've meaning to ask though, if dryads are supposed to take the form of earth ponies, why aren't you one?" Lost suddenly shrink a little, a look of queasiness on her face. Why did she look so uncomfortable? Lost:" I... I'm a hybrid." Frosty:" Oh. What's so bad about that?" Lost had an even worse look on her face. One like was about to throw up. Lost:" Dryads hate hybrids." Oh. OOOOH! Lost:" Not just of their own race, but hybrids in general. If the Dryad Legion ever finds me, I'm as good as dead." Tears began to flow freely down her cheeks now. Lost:" They even kill children, Frost. Children! If any dryad is born a hybrid, they are immediately marked for the hunt by the Dryad Legion!" Frosty's eyes widened. Children? But who could be so cruel? Frosty:" What is the Dryad Legion? Why do they oppose hybrids so much?" Lost:" The Dryad Legion is basically a military formed completely of dryads. They see hybrids as dangerous, and unpredictable creatures. They are the fiercest fighters in Floresta. And they could take Mythrolhia easily if they wanted to. This is why dryads are mostly exiled from Mythrolhia. It's unlikely you would ever see a purebred dryad here, unless they are permitted by the Overseers of Magic. Hybrid dryads are more easily accepted because they know we are being chased." Frosty:" Who are the Overseers of Magic?" Lost:" The Overseers are a branch of Mythrolhia's government, just like the Dawn Ponies. Accept that they are overseers of magical properties, and protectors of magic creatures, such as dryads, elves, unicorns, and so on..." Frosty:" What are elves?" Lost:" They are a lot like ponies, but they are classified as magical creatures. You can tell the difference between a pony and an elf if they are have longer ears, and are much taller. They always take the form unicorns. They are pretty powerful when it comes to magic. Elves are especially protective of hybrids. That's not to say that they enjoy having hybrids within their own race, but they have deemed it unjust to murder someone just for being a hybrid. They understand that it isn't our fault that our parents are different." Frosty:" You seem very fond of the elves." Lost smiled. By this point, Lost was feeling a little better. She seemed to feel very comfortable talking about elves. Lost:" They took me in when I lost my mother. They protected me. And sometimes I still see my old guardians at my door to check up on me." Frosty:" I have one more thing I'd like to ask... if that's okay." Lost:" Sure. What's on your mind?" Frosty:" Do you... think it's possible that... that I might go feral?" Lost blinked, and tilted her head. Lost:" I can't tell you that isn't possible. But if it makes you feel any better, I highly doubt a beast like you would go feral. You're too gentle. Which is fine by me." Frosty:" What if I told you that... that I have another voice in my head? An entirely different personality?" Lost thought on that a moment, then nodded. Lost:" It's rare, but sometimes beasts will have a sort of living conscience who tries to influence them. These are called 'beast spirits'. It is possible that, through one of these beast spirits, for a beast to go feral, by giving in to their suggestions. Are you having trouble with your beast spirit?" Frosty:" N-no, actually. Beast and I have actually worked together since I was three. I think it was mostly because we were both so afraid of mother, and we both tried to keep her happy." Lost's eyes nearly popped out. Lost:" You've gained a good relationship with your beast spirit since you were three!?" Frosty nodded. Lost:" That's amazing! I've never heard of any beast doing that so fast!" Frosty shrugged. Frosty:" She's great company. I can even see her sometimes, as a spectre." Lost:" Well... if that's the case, I don't see you becoming feral because of her anytime soon." Frosty:" But what about other ways?" Lost:" I don't think you have to worry, Frost. You seem like a full disciplined to me." Frosty:" But what if something happens to me, and I have no control over it? Or what if I suddenly realize that nothing is real, and I go insane? I've heard of a pony once, who was so insane, she barks like dog!" Lost gave a soft smile, and shook her head. Lost:" I don't believe that will ever happen to you. But if I ever hear barking, I'll make sure to slap you in the back of the head. Therapeutically, of course." Frosty:" What if I lose all my new friends, and I get so filled with rage, that all I can think of is revenge?" Lost:" Frost, you think way too much about the 'what if', instead of reminding yourself that you are a good pony, and you shouldn't worry about what if. But, if it helps, you can create a list of scenarios for your friends to follow if anything ever happens to you. Like I did." Frosty stopped rambling, and tilted her head. Frosty:" Huh?" Lost brought out her magic mirror, and showed her an app that allows her to record a bunch of scenarios that may come in useful later. Frosty:" Wow. They certainly have an app for everything, don't they?" Lost:" Yes, they do. I would be lying if I said they weren't useful." Frosty breathed in through her nose, and then out through her mouth. Frosty:" Okay... you are right. I won't feral anytime soon. What am I so worried about?" Lost:" I think I know just the place to get your mind off it." ... Lost took Frosty to a cave in the nearby mountain, with a sign hanging from the ceiling that says "Welcome to The Bloody Fang Inn and Tavern", and a sign hanging below it that said "We welcome beasts here, but we aren't maids. Clean up your own messes". Frosty:" Hotel and bar? In a cave? Why?" Lost:" Because the tavern in Lythes doesn't allow beasts. Come on, you'll like it here. Even if don't come for the drinks." Frosty:" I guess I got nothing to lose, here." Inside "The Bloody Fang", it was just what the sign implied. There was a bar, and rooms for rent. Circular tables were everywhere, and here were beasts and ponies sitting at them. A couple of small werewolf colts were wrestling on the floor. Frosty:" I thought this is a tavern. There are children here!" Lost rolled her eyes. Lost:" That's the least of your worries in this place. It's a great place to relax and have a cold drink, but it doesn't come without it's quirks." Frosty:" What do you mean?" Lost:" Meaning some beasts here have less respect for other beasts." Frosty heard somepony yell "Cheater!" The voice came from a vampony mare who was playing cards with two other ponies. She slammed one of their heads into the table. Lost:" There is also the chance you'll encounter the violent types." Frosty shot a look at her. Frosty:" I thought you said this place will cheer me up." Lost:" No. I said it will get your mind off of the possiblilty of becoming feral." Frosty:" Well congratulations. You solved one problem, but this is an entirely different one." Lost:" Relax. Come on, I'll get something. Anything you want." Frosty sighed, and followed the dryad pony. Frosty:" I guess I could use some apple cider." Lost:" Hard or regular?" Frosty:" Regular." Lost trotted up the barkeep, and sat down. Frosty:" One regular Apple Cider, and Grape soda for me, please." Barkeep:" You got it." The barkeep was a light brown earth pony, with a black mane. His cutie mark was a tankard of beer. He placed their drinks on the counter, and Frosty sat down to drink. The flavor was pure bliss. Frosty:" Mmm. That's not bad." Lost:" Great, huh?" Frosty:" It's good..." She saw a violet figure walking their way. Lupa sat down next to them. She was wearing a dark blue Dawn Pony uniform. Lupa:" Hey." Frosty:" You're one of the Dawn Ponies?" Lupa shrugged. Lupa:" I'll have a glass of red wine." Barkeep:" No worries. I know what you like." Lupa:" So, what's going on?" Lost:" Just some friendly talk." Lupa:" Cool, I guess." Frosty:" So... Rose is your boss?" Lupa:" Yup. Been that way for a while now." The barkeep gave Lupa her drink, and she began to sip it. Lupa:" So what are you up to?" Lost:" She's worried about becoming feral." Lupa:" Some advice: stay indoors during a blood moon. It happens commonly in Mythrolhia." Frosty:" What's a blood moon? And why should I stay indoors?" Lupa:" Blood moons are dangerous to all beasts. It's when the moon turns red, and stuff. It makes all beasts stronger, but if a beast is exposed for too long, there is a chance they'll go feral. That's why after every blood moon, the dawn ponies will send out elite forces to deal with any feral beasts. It's messed up, but they have too, or else somepony will get hurt, which HAS happened before." Frosty:" I've never seen a blood moon in Equestria." Lost:" Weather and daylight cycles are different in Mythrolhia. For some reason, in Equestria the sun and moon are controlled by magic." Lupa:" Equestria used to be just like anywhere else. But some catastrophe happened, and Equestria needs an artificial daylight cycle. They're not the real sun and moon. They just want you to think that." Frosty:" If a feral turns a pony, then do they immediately turn feral?" Lupa:" No... ferals cannot turn ponies. And even if they could, they wouldn't turn feral as well, not if somepony doesn't train them. But that's why new borns are usually taught by their parent beast. If a beast decides to make a protege out of a regular pony, they'll usually help them through the foal steps." Frosty:" Have you ever had a protege?" Lupa:" No. The only way that could happen is if they taste of my blood, just like with vampires. But we aren't allowed to do that unless the victim is willing. Most beasts, like draconies, can't turn ponies, or any species." Frosty:" Could one type of beast turn another type of beast?" Lupa:" What, like... a werewolf turning vampire? No. Well... no, not unless they find a way get rid of their lycanthropy, and there are ways to do that, which are... mostly unorthodox, or extremely hard to do. But I do not see why they would want to. Being a werewolf makes you powerful. Being a pony, or a vampire... doesn't." Category:Content (Terrarian Pony) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfiction (Fanon) Category:Fanfiction (Series) Category:Genre (Crossover)